


Those Eyes

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: From the moment he first met Gundam Tanka; Souda knew his life would never be the same again.





	Those Eyes

From the moment he first met Gundam Tanaka; Souda knew his life would never be the same again. 

The gray and red eyes were the first thing that caught his attention. The weird accent was the next. He met the man on a busy Monday morning at his favorite coffee shop.

"May I take a seat next to you pink haired one, it seems to be too crowded for me to sit alone on this day."

"Sure." Waving to the seat in front of him, he tried to keep reading, ignoring the urge to look at the man again.  
By the time he left the coffee shop, he realised he hadn't finished his drink and that if someone asked him what he had been reading, he wouldn't know.

A week later, he notices the black with sliver head of hair across the room. Those eyes stared at him for a second, examining him, before flashing away. He stares back discreetly from above his book. By the time the other leaves his drink is cold again.

He hates this feeling. Hates the way he keeps thinking of black gray hair and red gray eyes. It's not love at first sight. He refuses to think of something as ridiculous as that.

When Hajime asked if he wanted to join him and his friends that Friday night for drinks, he immediately accepted. He would do anything that would help him push away those thoughts; that would make him forget those eyes and black hair; if only for a few hours.

Souda wasn't drunk; he was only a little tipsy. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

His head continued to spin, making him stumble towards the dance floor. He could feel the music pounding around him, making his body start to move to the rhythm.

He could feel an arm wrapping around his waist, pulling his body closer.

"Shh... Just move along with me, my dark one. I won't cause you any harm."

Looking up he was instantly caught in the red gray eyes. His body began moving closer on its own accord, arms wrapping around the other's neck as he moved to the beat.

Warm hands ran over each other's bodies, their breaths mingling together as they kissed. His back was pressed against a door, his leg hitching up around the others waist.  
A hand reached up, running through his hair and gripping it tightly before pulling his head back. A moan escaped him, as the lips that were covering his just a second before started kissing a trail down his throat; stopping to suck at specific parts before biting down in the juncture between his neck and collarbone.

His mind swam with pleasure, pushing all other thoughts away.

He was drunk. That was the only thing he could think of the next morning. It was the only way he could justify what he had done the night before.  
He recognized the man beside him, as much as he didn't want to. Trying not to wake him up, Souda quietly moved the arm around him and rushed to put on his clothes.

He thought about leaving a note, but decided there was no point.

Despite the fact that he knew the other man would be at the cafe, he still kept going. They never sat together again after that first time, and thankfully neither of them mentioned that night. He didn't even know if the other had been sober enough to remember.

Souda could occasionally feel the man staring at him, and he was sure the other could occasionally feel him staring back.

"Why the hell did you give me the name of someone I don't even know?" Souda looked at the piece of paper in his hands again, before staring at Ibuki before him, a deadpan look on his face. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to participate in such a stupid thing like the Secret Santa activity in the first place, but he did, and now he had gotten stuck with someone he didn't even know.

"Gundam's not that bad! And that was just the way it ended up when Ibuki picked out the names. Ibuki didn't choose for you."

Souda couldn't help but scowl at him one more time before turning away and storming off.

It took him a while to figure out what to buy for the other man. He was thinking of not even trying and just buying the first thing he saw, but his soul friend wouldn't let him.

"Everyone deserves a nice present. It will be fun!" Hajime explained.

He had never met him, didn't know what he liked or disliked, he didn't even know if he was going to be loud like Ibuki or quiet like Mikan.  
However, after some asking around and prodding with the help of Hajime, he finally found something he could buy the other. No one could say he didn't try. He didn't care either way.

At least the one thing he got out it was that, all the trying to figure out what present to get, helped push away the gray red eyes that plagued his mind.

When he spots him at Ibuki's Christmas party, he can't help but wish that the floor would open up and swallow him. The surprised and embarrassed look that crosses his face, only gets worse when the other introduces himself.

He says his name quickly before walking away, not giving the other a chance to respond. He knows it might be rude but he didn't know what to do or say with those eyes staring at him from so close, and the memories of that night quickly flashing past his mind.

If Souda had known it was him, he might have went home right then and there or maybe he would have tried harder on the present. He didn't know, and he really didn't wish to know.  
Later that night, when they are passing around and opening the Secret Santa presents, he can't help but watch as the other man opens his.  
The second he saw the smile on the others face, he felt his heart fluttering for a second. Crossing his arms he turned his head away, his cheeks flushed.

"Thank you."

"Whatever, don't think too much of it."

Souda walks away, trying to ignore the eyes on his back; trying to ignore the way his heart was racing.

He continues going to the cafe. At first they sit in their respective places just sending glances at each other. Then they just start moving closer and closer until they end up at the same table.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here pink haired one?" He finds himself lost under the gaze of those eyes, unable to say anything.

They have nothing in common. At least not from what he could tell, but that doesn't stop them from sitting together each time. It doesn't stop them from exchanging numbers, and it doesn't stop him from accepting when Gundam asked him out.

"You're a horrible cook."

"How dare you say-"

"I'm cooking next time." Souda can't help the feeling in his chest at the smile the other gave him.

He remembers. They both do. It came up briefly in a conversation, but they had nothing to say about it. Their first time together was an accident. They hadn't known each other and, even though they both knew it was a lie, they say they were too intoxicated to realize what they were doing.  
They make sure they are completely sober for their second time. It was even rougher and faster than their first time, but they both agree that it's perfect.

Arms wrapped tightly around his waist, their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. His eyes slowly opened, taking in the body lying down beside him. A small smile made its way onto his face as he gingerly sat up stretching his body. Souda couldn't help but feel tightness in his chest as he stared at the man besides him. It wasn't a bad one, but one of utter happiness. He couldn't believe they had come this far together. Nobody would have thought they would end up together. It just wasn't something that seemed possible. At the most, they could just be friends by association. Nobody had ever seen them together. Their personalities were the kind people didn't think would complement each other. In other words, they were complete opposites. But yet, now here they were, together.


End file.
